Stuck Like Glue
by Iwannabegoldnrumpeled
Summary: Fred and George are working on their inventions and when I mishap occurs Hermione and Draco get stuck together. They have to figure out how to get themselves apart and coexist until that can happen. This takes place in the fifth year.


Stuck Like Glue Ch 1

A/N : This is a story inspired by an old nickelodeon show from the 90's called hey dude. My fave episode was when these two teenagers who don't like each other end up, handcuffed together, and hilarity ensues… So I decided to write a lil story based on that with a magical twist. Hope you like it. P.S I had started posting this before but it needed some editing.

Fred and George Weasley were in the middle of a group of boys outside the Charms classroom. They had their newest concoction out and were showing it off, careful to keep an eye out for Umbridge.

"So here's how it works, you get next to a girl you like, and you drop it between you, and bam! You two are stuck holding hands until you can apply the antidote. Which you conveniently leave

somewhere far away. Then you have to hold hands until you get it. Pretty good eh?" Fred said with a grin.

"Wicked! I wouldn't mind trying that on Pavarti. She's been a bit frosty lately," Seamus said with a wink. None of them noticed Hermione walking down the hallway.

"What are you guys doing?" Hermione asked coming up behind Fred and George. The twins winced.

"Why, hello Hermione! You are looking lovely this afternoon," George said turning to face her. She scowled.

"Are you testing that rubbish in the corridors again? Honestly you two!" she said disapprovingly.

"Sorry mum, you gonna spank us?" Fred teased. Hermione frowned, but fought a grin.

"Someone is going to get hurt. I told you if you want to test them in the common room or in your own room that's your business, but you can't do it in the hallways. You know how students are!" she scolded.

"No professor, we don't know. Tell us again how students are," George joked. Hermione rolled her eyes at them.

"Oh stop it! Now really, I don't want to be the bad guy, but I have to do my duty as a prefect, so please don't make me ask again! Please?" She pleaded. Fred held up his hands.

"Only since you asked so nicely Hermione," Fred said winking at her, as George opened up the trunk to stow the things they had been showing off. Hermione smiled.

"You two are the best," she said in a sing-song voice, and turned around to go to class.

"Out of the way Weasley!" grunted Goyle, slamming into Fred's shoulder, and making him drop the balloon he was holding, and it hit the floor with a dreadful splatting sound. Some of it splashed onto Hermione.

Hermione shrieked as her arm was almost wrenched from its socket. She was pulled backwards, and her left hand

magically clasped into Draco's right one. She gasped in shock, and tried to tug it away, but it was stuck. It was as if superglue was holding them together.

"What the hell Granger?" he roared, and tried to tug his hand loose, but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me go Malfoy!" she cried.

"I'm not holding you! What is this stuff?" he glared at Fred and George.

"It's one of our new ideas, called Stuck On You. It sticks your hand to the hand of someone you fancy until you apply the antidote," Fred replied, and Draco's eyes went wide.

"Someone you fancy? Well it doesn't work very well does it?" he drove the point home by lifting his, and Hermione's bound hands. She rolled her eyes.

"Just get out the antidote! I have to get to class!" she demanded, and Fred looked at George, and then back at her sheepishly.

"We, uh, we don't have an antidote yet. We'll have to make one,"Fred told them. Hermione and Draco glanced at each other, and then back at the twins.

"What!" they both cried.

"Oh no! This is not happening! Do you see what I told you about having that rubbish out in the corridors?" Hermione snarled.

"It wouldn't have happened if troll-boy over there hadn't slammed into me!" Fred retorted.

"Shut up ginger!" Goyle grunted.

"Think of that all by yourself, did you?" Fred snapped back.

"Enough, the lot of you! We need that antidote, so come on. We are going to professor Snape, and we will tell him what happened. He can help you two make an antidote, I hope," Hermione said taking charge. All of the boys stared as she turned toward the dungeons dragging Draco behind her.

"Slow down Granger! You're about to pull my bloody

arm off!" he complained, as she barreled her way down the hallway.

"Move!" she yelled at three first years who were in the way. They scurried to get away from her, and almost plowed into Draco in the process.

"You are completely mental Granger! Do you know that? Slow the bloody hell down!" he roared. She stopped, and whipped around to face him.

"How long do you want to be stuck like this? Huh? I don't know about you, but I don't fancy being stuck to you all day!" she turned to walked on, and he followed at her pace so she didn't drag him.

"Apparently you fancy me though," he observed, and she turned around again, and froze.

"Now who's mental? Where would you get an idea like that?" he shrugged.

"They said that's what sticks you together. If you fancy the person it sticks you together, or weren't you listening back there?" He said smugly. Hermione growled.

"I heard fine, and like you said it must not work properly, because I still loathe you, now come on before I cut myself on purpose, and bleed on you," she snapped, and continued on. eyes flared in shock at her words, and he was silent then as she pulled him along, and he quickened his steps to keep up.

The whole group of them ganged into Snape's office, and he stood up indignantly, because by this time everyone was talking at once. He swept around the front of his desk, and glared at them.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" he asked, looking from one face to the other.

"Well sir, Fred and George had their inventions out in the hallway, and I was telling them to put them away. They were in the process of doing that when Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy came down the hall, and Goyle accidently bumped into Fred making him drop this…I don't know, balloon thing, and the concoction inside it splashed up on me, and Malfoy, and now we're stuck together. Please sir, they have no antidote for this yet, will you help them make one?" Hermione said all of this quickly. Draco stared at her in disbelief. He wondered why she didn't tattle on Goyle for purposefully walking into Weasel-Dum. Professor Snape sighed.

"Do you have the…balloon thing, so that I may examine it?" he asked tiredly.

"Here sir," Fred said handing it to him, and he looked it over.

"What was in this concoction of yours?" Snape asked.

"Blood root, squid ink, doxy venom, eucalyptus sap ground twitfling sting, and pheromones from an ashwinder," George quoted. Snape looked impressed.

"What were you trying to make?" he asked.

"We wanted to make a potion that causes you to be stuck to the person you like until you can apply the antidote," George explained. Snape sneered a little, and looked at Draco and Hermione.

"So, you two like each other then?" Snape asked them. Both of their eye grew wide and they glared at each other in disgust.

"No!" They cried. He smirked then, and shook his head.

"What you have created is potion that draws two members of the opposite sex together. You could drop that potion on Umbridge, and Dumbledore, and they'd stick. The pheromones act as an attractant. You will need to brew the potion first, there isn't enough here to work with," he held the tattered remains of the balloon.

"But sir it takes two days to brew!" Fred replied.

"Two days! But sir we can't be stuck together for two days!" they both cried, and then glared at each other again.

"Well isn't that precious? You two are already thinking alike. It will certainly be at least two days, maybe longer, depending on how long it takes me to help these two dunderheads to figure out the antidote, and then brew it," he replied in an amused tone.

"But sir, how are we to sleep? Or eat? Or, you know go to the bathroom, or bathe?" Draco asked, color creeping into his cheeks. He tried to hide it. Snape smiled widely, and almost laughed.

"Go speak to the headmaster regarding your, personal problems. I will have enough to do instructing these two in making the potion," he nodded them towards the door.

So they walked, well Hermione walked, or rather, stormed to the headmaster's quarters, and Draco was once again half dragged there. He got fed up, and took hold of her hand, and yanked hard, and pulled her off balance. She fell, and dragged him down with her. Both of their school bags fell to the floor with a thump.

"Get off of me you sodding…" she didn't get to finish that statement because he slapped his hand over her mouth and prevented her from talking.

"I asked you to slow down and quit trying to tear my bloody arm off! Now if you don't stop I'm going to stun you and carry you there!" he let go of her mouth, and she snarled.

"I'd like to see you try to carry me with those toothpicks you call arms!" he got up quickly and hauled her to her feet so hard it brought tears to her eyes.

"How does it feel mudblood? Let me rip your arm off and see how you like it!" He snapped. She gritted her teeth, and sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall.

"At least then I could be away from you, you arrogant son of a muggle!" She fired back. He looked at her hard, leaned to pick up their school bags, and then he took the lead pulling her along.

"Stupid mudblood!" he snarled.

"Who has the tainted blood between us really? At least I'm not the product of centuries of inbreeding!" she fired back, and he

pulled on her hard, and she pulled back, and he turned around and tugged her against him his fury building, and her chest was rising and falling rapidly with indignation.

"Watch your bloody mouth!" he said in a deadly voice.

"Watch it for me, very carefully…screw you!" she said in just as deadly a voice.

They stood there for a few moments, neither speaking nor looking away. His eyes ice, and hers fire, and both were piercing the other with glares, that had they been daggers, would have blinded them. Finally at last the broke the stare-off, and turned to walk towards the headmaster's office.

They got there in one piece, and Hermione again related the story, but this time was honest about Goyle slamming into Fred on purpose. The headmaster sat and listened with his fingers templed on the desk in front of him, and his eyes twinkling with mirth. When she was done he nodded.

"Well, this is a pickle isn't it? I expect you are wondering how you will sleep, and bathe, and all of that?" He asked them. They both nodded. "I would say the Room of Requirement would be the best place for you to do those things. It would most likely come up with something far more clever than I could." Draco looked at him in disbelief.

"We are really going to stay there together?" Draco asked.

"Well Draco, desperate times, and all of that. I trust that you, being who you are will treat Miss Granger as a lady, and be very much the gentleman around her," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What about our classes, and studying, and all of that?" She wanted to know. Dumbledore shrugged.

"Many hands make light work Miss Granger. Do it together, and help each other. You are our two top students, I have no doubt that given the chance you could be a formidable team. Now, let us go see about the room, so you may get to class.

Professor Dumbledore suggested that they lace their fingers together to keep from pulling the skin on their hands. Neither of them were happy about it though.

"Here we are," he said as they stopped in front of a stretch of blank stone wall. Now, walk back and forth asking the room to change into what you require, but first you may want to discuss exactly what it is you need," he said sensibly.

"Well, we'll need somewhere to sleep, separately," she amended quickly. "And to study as well,"

"We also need a place where we can shower, or go to the bathroom in privacy," Draco added.

"Alright it sounds like you know what you want so go for it," Dumbledore said jovially. They looked at each other hard, and began walking back and forth thinking on what they wanted the room to become. Then a door appeared out of the wall.

"Whoa!" they both said, and then glared at each other again.

"Shall we go in then?" Dumbledore asked them, and they nodded.

Dumbledore opened the door and ushered them inside. There wasn't a lot to the room. There was a desk, with

two chairs, and a sofa near the fireplace. On the other side of the room was a pair of twin beds with a skinny nightstand between them. In the center of the room was a large stone cubical, with two doors.

"What is that thing?" Draco asked staring at one of the doors.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" Dumbledore said kindly, and opened one of them.

Inside lining the innermost wall, was a toilet and a shower. The other room was just the same, but on the opposite side. Hermione looked confused.

"Sir, how exactly are we to do this?" She asked looking from Draco to Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Well, why don't you try entering them? You on the right Miss Granger, and you on the left Mr Malfoy," they looked at each other, and shrugged, then walked into their stall. Their hands passed right through the wall. Dumbledore beamed. "Oh, that is brilliant magic is it not?"

"It's fine sir, but how are we to dress? All of our uniform garments require two hands to put them on," Hermione asked in a worried tone. Draco rolled his eyes.

"We use magic of course! Honestly, have you never gotten dressed using magic?" He asked in disbelief. Hermione shook her head, and blushed hating that Malfoy could make her feel stupid.

"Yes, it's a simple enough charm my dear. I'm sure Mr Malfoy will be glad to help you with it," Draco glared indignantly at her. "Now, do you have any questions?" they both shook their heads. "Well then, you'd best scurry on to class. I believe you have Delores next?" they both nodded. "Then off you trot before she gives you detention," he turned, and walked out of the room leaving them alone together.

"Maybe we should just hide in here. I do not want my other friends seeing us like this," Draco complained, thrusting her school-bag at her.

"We have to go to class Malfoy. Do you think I want my friends seeing this either? They'll never let me live it down!" she wailed. He sighed.

"Come on, let's get this over with then," he laced his fingers through hers. "I won't pull on you, if you don't pull on me, got it?" He said firmly. She scowled, but nodded, and they turned and exited the room together.

They walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts just as the bell rang. Hermione sighed with relief until everyone turned to stare at them. Crabbe, and Goyle must have spread the word about what had happened, because several of the Slytherins were sniggering. Harry, Ron and Neville looked worried.

Hermione gave them a withering look, and followed Draco over to his seat. He motioned for Goyle to shove over one seat so Hermione could sit with him. She bit her lip, and sat down

feeling more self-conscious than she had at the Yule ball.

"Why can't we sit over there?" she asked him. "Everyone's staring at me."

"You're the first mudblood to ever sit with us. You're like a zoo attraction. Enjoy it while it lasts," he told her with a smirk. She snorted.

"If they don't knock it off I'm going to turn around and yell boo at the top of my lungs!" She whispered waspishly. He snickered, and then recovered quickly. The corner of her mouth quirked up a little bit. "Fine, but you have to sit at my table at dinner. Fair's fair, after all." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine just don't expect me to sit by Weasley, or Potter," he said, and she huffed at him.

"If I can sit by Goyle, it won't kill you to sit by Harry, or Ron," she replied. He was about to respond when Umbridge came in the room.

"Sorry to delay, I was chatting with Mister Filch regarding

a new detention method. Now let us begin. Wands away please," she said not noticing that no one had taken out their wands to begin with. "Now please turn in your books to chapter five," she glanced over the class, and her eyes lit on Draco, and Hermione who were trying to open their books one-handed and were making quite a show of it. "Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, boys and girls are not to be within eight inches of each other, surely you remember that?" she flicked her wand at them, and they were forced apart, but since their hands were stuck they couldn't let go of each other, and they almost pulled each other into the floor.

"Now really! While I understand young love, and all of that this is a class room! Now release each other!" she said her voice getting higher as she got more flustered.

"But, we can't! We are stuck Professor! We had a mishap before class, and now we are stuck like this! You can ask Professor Snape,

or the headmaster. They both know what happened, and believe me it has nothing to do with young love!" Draco cried tugging Hermione closer to him again. Umbridge eyed them suspiciously, and then walked over to examine their hands. She looked up, and huffed.

"Fine, but you will stay as far apart as you can, and you will not disrupt class. Is that clear?" She demanded. They nodded, and she turned to address the class. "Copy the text from chapter five three times, what you don't finish is homework. There will be no need to talk," she sauntered back to her desk, and sat down primly.

"Damn!" Draco swore under his breath.

"What is it?" Hermione whispered.

"I can't write left handed," he hissed through his teeth.

"Enchant your quill. Use a quick-quote spell," Hermione said softly.

"I don't know that spell," he admitted. Hermione sighed and glanced up at Umbridge. She was reading over some papers, so she took out her wand and pointed it at his quill.

"Quotus Locomotus," she whispered, and the quill jumped to attention on his parchment. He looked at her expectantly.

"What now?" he asked quietly.

"Just whisper to the quill and it will write what you say," she replied, and went back to copying from her book. He whispered to it, and it began to glide across his parchment. He looked impressed, and squeezed her hand. She looked up and he mouthed "thanks" She gave a tight-lipped smile, and went back to her work. She couldn't believe he had actually thanked her.

The rest of the class passed without incident. When it was over, they packed away their things, and Hermione steered them over to her friends. Draco didn't want to go, but he figured they'd have to know what happened, and that it wasn't his doing that they were

stuck like this.

"What happened?" Harry asked. Hermione explained it all.

"And just to clarify, it wasn't my bloody fault! It was Weasel-Dee, and Weasel –Dum's fault for having that crap out in the corridors. I should have given a detention!" he growled.

"It was Goyle's fault too. He rammed into Fred on purpose!" Hermione added. Draco nodded.

"Yeah it was. I should give him a detention too, for getting me into this mess," he shook his head, and Hermione looked at him in surprise. "Why didn't you tell Snape that he did it on purpose anyway?" he asked.

"It wouldn't have done any good to tell him. He'd have just made it my fault somehow if I'd said one of his precious Slytherins had done something wrong. I thought he'd be more apt to help if he thought it was all an accident," she explained. He nodded.

"You're not so dumb after all Granger," he said with a mocking smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"I have to go to the library before dinner. Come on," he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Merlin, what did I do to deserve this?" he complained.

"You were born! That was enough!" Hermione snapped. "Poor Malfoy, stuck to the one person in this school who he hates beyond reason!" she seethed.

"Right you are mudblood!" he growled, as they walked away from Harry and Ron. "Anyway, it's not like you've ever been nice to me either. In fact it was you who started this between us," Hermione pulled him to a stop.

"Excuse me? How exactly did I start this between us?" he rolled his eyes, and sneered.

"The first time you and I ever really spoke, your first words to me were insulting my quidditch skills. And this was before you ever saw me play! "he retorted, and started to walk on, but she stopped him.

"I was sticking up for my friend! You insulted him! It was your fault!" she cried.

"Of course you think that, but I was there too. I was talking to Weasley, not to you. If you'd just kept your bloody mouth off of me, and your damn nose out of things that didn't concern you, there wouldn't have been a problem, now would there?" he fired back.

"Oh please! Even if I hadn't said anything you'd have found some way to hurt me, because you hate what I am! You wished me dead!" she replied, on the verge of tears.

"When? When did I ever wish you dead?" he asked.

"Well, let's see, besides the not so veiled threat in the corridor that evening when Mrs. Norris was attacked, you told Harry, and Ron you wanted the monster to kill me," she cried, her voice cracking further. He stared at her hard, and then scoffed.

"That's preposterous! I never told them anything like that!" He fired back defensively. She smirked.

"No, you told Crabbe and Goyle, or at least you thought that you did. How was it you said it? "The last time the chamber was opened a mudblood died. It's only a matter of time before it happens again. As for me, I hope it's Granger," she sneered. "Ring a bell?"

"How in the hell did you hear that? We were our common room!" he roared.

"Oh come on Malfoy! It was Harry, and Ron you were talking to! They were disguised as Crabbe, and Goyle , and, like I said, you wished me dead! I'll bet you were skipping around all sunshine, and daises when I got attacked weren't you? Weren't you!" she yelled, and he winced. "Bad day for you when they un-petrified me huh?" she pushed him away a little, and turned her head to wipe her eyes on her sleeve, then turned back to glare at him. He looked angry, but there was the slightest hint of remorse in his eyes. She shook her head, and swallowed hard. "Come on, I need a book for my homework, and I'm hungry. Not that you care."

He looked confused, and let her lead the way to library without a word. He'd been ready to fire back again. After all, it was her who started on him, but when she'd started to tear up it gave him pause. If she hated him so much, then why did it matter to her that he'd wished for her to die? Furthermore, why did it bother him that he'd made her cry, or that he'd said those things?

"Look, that was a long time ago. I was twelve!" she rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't that long!" she said. He bit his tongue, and scowled.

"Anyway, I thought I was talking to my friends. That was very sneaky of you lot! How'd you do it?" He asked her.

"Polyjuice Potion," she replied tersely.

"Where the hell did you get that?" he asked.

"I made it, where the hell do you think we got it?" She told him, running out of patience. He tugged her to a stop this time.

"Wait! You mean you brewed Polyjuice Potion in our second year?" he asked, clearly stunned, and a little bit impressed.

"Of course I did, why? You think a mudblood's not up to the task?" she wanted so badly to cross her arms, but she couldn't.

"I couldn't have done it second year, and I'm way better than you in potions!" he said in disbelief.

"The only reason you get better marks in it than me is because you're Snape's pet!" she retorted. "He hates me too, probably for the same reason you do." Draco rolled his eyes, and started to walk again.

"He just hates that you're a show-off, and a know-it –all. You always go overboard, in class, on assignments, for exams. If I were a teacher I know I wouldn't look forward to reading an essay that was three feet longer than it needed to be!" he pointed out.

"So I should dumb myself down for the likes of Snape? I don't even think so!" she replied frostily.

He stopped talking, and looked away. It was pointless to fight with her. Hermione was red in the face from arguing with him. If she didn't get it under control she was going to have a bloody heart attack before they made an antidote. She hated how he was getting to her, and worse still she was stuck holding his hand, so that she couldn't even get away from him to be upset properly. And she would not let him see how much he hurt her.

They finally made it to the library. Hermione handed a note to Madme Pince, and then headed back to the restricted section. He followed, and perused the shelves for a minute, until he saw what section they were in.

"This is for Transfiguration isn't it?" he asked. She nodded, and ran a finger along the spines of several dusty books, looking for the correct title. "What book are you looking for?" he asked.

"Transfiguration Horrors, and Mishaps, by Gloderin Devolven," she replied. He nodded, and began looking for it too. She looked confused. "Why are you helping me?" he shrugged.

"I'm hungry too. The sooner we find it, the sooner we can eat," she gasped and put her hand to her heart.

"Did we just agree on something? I guess pigs must have just learned how to fly!" She said sarcastically, making him bite back a snicker. He then turned his attention to the shelves. Who'd have thought it? Granger actually had a sense of humor!

After they finally found the book she wanted, they made their way to the Great Hall without any more shouting matches. They hadn't spoken more than three words since she's quipped about pigs flying. Draco had decided that arguing would just give him a headache, and it was honestly very funny that the two of them had ended up in this predicament, of all people that it could have been, it was them. He tried to see the humor of the situation. It was hard to see, but it was there.

Every head turned as they walked toward the Gryffindor table. Hermione's face burned, she was blushing so much. It was way worse than it had been in class, because all the kids, right down to the first years were gaping at them. They sat down between Neville and Harry. Ron was on the other side of Harry, and kept looking at Hermione with concern. She smiled at her friend to assure them she was fine, even if she felt like she wasn't.

Dinner was roast beef, and all the trimmings. Normally Draco would have been thrilled. It was one of his favorites, after all, but he was having trouble cutting his meat with his left hand. Hermione managed to muddle through, but she was right handed, and she had the use of her right hand. Draco was right handed as well, and was pretty much helpless. She watched him for a moment, and then picked up her knife.

"Here, you hold it with the fork, and I'll cut it," she offered, feeling bad for him, "You honestly can't do anything left handed can you?" She asked him. He thought for a moment.

"I haven't tried peeing yet. Should be interesting," he mused, and she gaped at him, and then laughed a bit.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" She asked in disbelief, making him smirk.

"Partly, although I usually do use my right hand to…" she cut him off.

"Ewwww! Please Malfoy, I could do without knowing all the things you've done with the hand I'm stuck to!" She cried. He snickered at his offending her.

"I can't help being right handed. How helpless would you be if this were turned around?" He asked. He wasn't wrong. She had sprained her wrist when she'd been seven. And it had been agony.

"Point taken, now there, all nice and bite-sized for you," she said, laying her knife down.

"Thanks," he replied stabbing the meat with his fork, and conveying it to his mouth shakily. When he'd chewed, and swallowed it he added. "Hey at least all I mentioned doing was peeing, it could have been worse," he smirked again at her reaction. She was fun to mess with.

"Oh my god, I'm trying to eat over here!" she cried. He grinned wickedly and turned back to his food. Harry tried to engage her in conversation, but he'd never noticed how much he talked about Malfoy, and now that he was over there he had to stow his comments for the time being. Everyone sensed the awkwardness and studied their own plates.

After a few minutes Hermione was done, and pushed her plate away. He was still struggling to eat with his left hand. He was very clumsy, and not at all himself. Hermione watched for a moment, and gave in. She hated to see anyone struggle, even him.

"Here," she said taking the fork from him, and holding it to his mouth. He looked at her incredulously.

"You're joking? You aren't really going to feed me are you?" He asked in astonishment. She nodded wearily.

"I'm tired and I still have homework to do. Please just eat it. We'll be here all night if you try to do it yourself," she pleaded. He looked a little ashamed to have to have her help, but he was starving, and was getting nowhere on his own. He opened his mouth, and leaned in to take a bite. She waited for him to chew it, and then fed him another. In no time he was done too. Her friends all looked at her like she was crazy. She shrugged at them. What else could she have done? Sit there all night waiting in him to muck his way through?

"Thanks," he muttered again. It was humiliating to have to be fed like a baby. She nodded, then added.

"Just don't expect me to help you pee. You're on your own there," she replied. Her attempt at humor actually made him laugh. He looked shocked, and tried to remember that he was supposed to dislike her. It had been easier to do when she was being mean back, but now that she'd helped him it would be ungracious of him to treat her badly. If he was going to be stuck to her, he might as well try to get along with her. He didn't want to spend the next few days arguing the whole time. In truth he hated to argue with people, but he refused to let anybody one-up him, especially her.

They got up from the table, and headed for their temporary dorm. She said goodnight to her friends. Harry and Ron had been loath to let her go alone, but she assured them she'd be ok. They went straight to the desk, and started on homework. He had the same assignment in Transfiguration as she did, so she let him look at her book as well. After that they started on copying the text for Umbridge's class.

"This is so stupid!" Draco complained. "What a ridiculous waste of time!"

"I know, how the hell is this supposed to help you in life? If someone attacks you, you're going to pull out your wand, not your book! She's going to get us all killed," Draco nodded, and threw down his quill.

"I'm not copying this three times! It's like being in detention!" Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Use a Xerox spell. That's what I did last time she made us do this. Just write it once then copy it twice," she waved her wand over the paper. "Xeros Apperos" she said, and the text appeared on the parchment. Then she did it again. Draco looked at her in disbelief.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked her. She smirked.

"Muggle studies, third year. Muggles have copying machines, but we have a spell that does the same thing. I learned it, and it's come in pretty handy this year so far," Draco shook his head.

"I just can't believe that Hermione Granger, prefect, would cheat like that," he said wryly. She blushed.

"It's not cheating, it just a shortcut, so I have time for homework that's worth a damn! And you are a prefect too you know," she replied tartly. He chuckled.

"Yes but I unlike you would cheat," he joked. "So, how's that go again?" she told him the spell, and he applied it to his work as well. Then they were done.

"Alright, be honest. You don't really like Umbridge do you Malfoy? She's a horrid teacher!" Hermione said, taking out notes for another lesson. He shook his head.

"No, and I'll deny I said it if you tell anyone this. Personally I think she's an idiot. She knows nothing about teaching, or defense," he admitted. Hermione nodded vigorously

"That's exactly what I've been saying. I think she's a coward," she told him. Draco looked at her, and nodded.

"She is. She's in for a very rude awakening though," he said cryptically. Hermione wondered what he meant, but she said nothing.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. It was awkward, and Hermione kept trying to think of things to say, but she was unable to. At last Draco broke the tension.

"Ok, I've put it off long enough. I have to go to the loo now!" Draco said quickly. Hermione nodded, and got up to go with him.

He went through the door on the left, and she on the right. He was so embarrassed to have her know that he was peeing not two feet away from her, but he had no choice. It was better than peeing in his pants.

Hermione was a little embarrassed too. Even though she couldn't hear him, or see him, it was still disconcerting. Plus, now she had to go too, and she silently thanked heaven that it wasn't her "time of the month". He tugged on her hand when he was done, she tugged back, and sat down to go. He waited on her, and then when she was done she tugged on him and they exited out the other end. They caught each other's gaze and laughed.

"Did you feels as silly as me?" She asked sheepishly. He nodded.

"More so, I have no right hand remember?" He teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least we have privacy. Can you imagine if there had been no room for us to use? We'd have had to do things like this in the same stall, or something," she shuddered.

"Yeah, now that would have been humiliating," he admitted, and she nodded in agreement.

"Well, you know, it could have been worse. I mean I'd rather be stuck to you than, say… a hungry horntail," she said nudging him lightly. He smirked.

"Or that stupid hippogriff that tried to kill me before," he said with a grimace. She nodded in agreement. She liked Buckbeak but she would not want to be stuck to him.

"Or Filch, now that would be torture," she replied. "Him droning on and on about punishments and the like."

"Or imagine being stuck to Umbridge! I hate hearing her voice as much as we already do!" He said. "No Mister Malfoy you are prohibited from peeing!" He said in a high pitched voice, exaggerating his face. She giggled.

"I'd hate to be stuck to Professor Binns. At least I'd be able to sleep though," she joked, and he laughed.

"Or Peeves, he'd be doing horrible things to you the whole time, and you'd never sleep," he pointed out, and she laughed shaking her head.

"It could be a whole lot worse, couldn't it?" She said. He nodded.

"Yeah, it could, and I don't want to be miserable the whole time we are together. We're going to be stuck like this for at least two days, probably longer, so can we not fight or be rude to each other?" He asked, and she smiled a little.

"I don't want to fight with you. I don't like fighting with anyone," she admitted biting her lip, and he watched her intently. He found it to be oddly distracting. Had she always done that? He mentally shook himself.

"Ok, we are agreed then?" He asked her. She nodded, and looked around nervously.

"So, um, you were supposed to show me how to change clothes using a spell?" She reminded him. He smirked, and pulled out his wand.

"It's simple, you just picture the clothes you want to put on, and you say… Comium Coporium!" he swept his wand up his body, and his uniform seemed to morph into a gray t-shirt, and black pajama bottoms.

"What if I want to shower?" she asked him.

"The spell's the same you just don't picture any clothes. Do you want to take shower tonight?" He asked, and she shook her head. He relaxed a bit.

"No I took one this morning, I'm good," she told him.

"So did I," he said with relief.

"Ok, so I just picture the clothes and say it, and they appear on me? She asked him. He nodded. "Do you mind closing your eyes? In case I get it wrong, or something," she said quickly.

"I doubt you'll get it wrong, Miss Know- It- All," she sighed, and he rolled his eyes before closing them. "If you end up naked just try again," he told her with a smirk, and she wanted to hit him.

She closed her eyes and pictured a pair of pajamas that she wanted to wear. Her thin blue pants and white t-shirt with a half- moon on it. She said the spell, and sure enough she did it right the first time. Her pajamas were on her, and her worn robes and uniform appeared in a pile across the room. She smiled, quite proud of herself.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now," she told him. He opened them and nodded.

"See, what did I tell you? You did it Granger, or should I say Miss Know –It- All?" she glared at him.

"I don't know everything Malfoy! I can't fly, and I'm rubbish at Divination," she admitted.

"I'm not, Trelawney loves me. She said I have a very deep inner eye, whatever that means," he shrugged.

"It means you're good at snowing her. Have you ever really seen anything?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, when we read the crystal balls," he replied, and she looked amazed.

"What did you see?" She asked, astonished that her had a legit vision. He blushed a little.

"Well, I think I saw my family, future one I mean," he said, looking away, a little embarrassed. Hermione nudged him making him look at her.

"You mean you saw your wife, and children?" She asked, wanting to know more.

"Well, I think I saw my children anyway. My wife was pushing them on a swing but I couldn't see her. It was foggy. My son looked like me, and one of my daughters looked like my father a bit. Her hair was long, and blonde. The other little girl had dark hair and eyes, and a cute smile," he blushed. "Anyway, Trelawney said it was a legit vision, and that I was gifted," he said, sitting up a little straighter. It was good that he. Like do something Granger couldn't do.

"Oh wow, that's really pretty cool," Hermione said. He was more than a little uncomfortable now, unsure if he should have shared that information with her. She was the enemy.

"So, how'd you like changing with magic?" He asked finally, breaking the silence. Hermione shrugged a little.

"It was ok, except for that brief second where I felt naked. I'll probably still dress the muggle way most of the time, but it'd be handy for mornings when I'm running behind," she replied, fidgeting uncomfortably. Draco gulped, and cleared his throat.

"Uh, so you ready to go to sleep yet?" he asked quickly. She nodded, and they walked over to the pair of twin beds both covered with a midnight-blue blanket. Neutral color. Nice.

"I sleep on my back, so I'll take this one," Draco said pointing at one of the beds. Hermione made a face.

"I can't sleep on my back. I get leg cramps if I do," she replied. He sighed, and raked his hand through his hair.

"I can't sleep on my stomach, it makes me nauseous," he said crossly. "Would you rather have a leg cramp, or have me puking everywhere?" she sighed.

"I'll try," she said. "But, what do we do with our hands? Do we just let them dangle?" he pulled the night stand out a little.

"We can rest them on this," he said. She nodded.

"Ok, well, let's give this a try then," she said, and turned to the side so she could slide slowly into bed. Draco did too, and said "Nox" to put out the lights.

All was quiet for about ten minutes. Draco had settled in, and was just about asleep, when Hermione cried out in pain, and jumped up flinging the blankets off. He jumped up too.

"What! What is it?" he said groggily. Hermione groaned in pain.

"Leg cramp! I told you I can't lie on my back," she said shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Are you sure you can't lie on your stomach?" he nodded, and sat down on the bed.

"What do we do now?" he asked. They tried several different ways of lying down, but it was all in vain. "That does it! Come over here!" he growled.

"Come over there and what?" she asked, looking at his bed in trepidation.

"Just come here. I think we can make this work if you sleep over here by me," he said, and she shook her head.

"No! We are supposed to sleep separate!" She refused, and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to try anything on you Granger. I just want to go to sleep. No one has to know but us, now come on, please! " he half demanded half begged. She came over to his bed, and sat down with a resounding sigh.

"Alright. How are we going to do this?" she asked weakly. He sighed too, and lay down on his back taking her with him, so that she was on his left side. He tugged her arm so that it lay across his stomach, and laced their fingers together.

"Now, get comfortable, you should be able to lie on your stomach now," he said

tucking his left arm beneath his head.

Hermione lay down, and slid her right arm under the pillow. It wasn't uncomfortable, in fact it wasn't so different from how she slept any other night, with the exception of having her arm thrown across, and holding the hand of, the handsome blonde wizard lying next to her. "Oh no, I did not just think that!" she thought fiercely, and buried her face in the pillow.

"Good, now maybe we can get to sleep," he said staring up at the ceiling. "Goodnight Granger."

"Night, Malfoy," she turned her face to look at him. He was still looking at the ceiling, and even though it was dark the moonlight from the window was bright enough that she could see his eyes were open. His chest rose and fell a little quicker than normal. She considered for a moment that he may be nervous to be sleeping beside her. She knew that she was. She wondered if she should say something to ease his mind.

"Malfoy?" she ventured.

"What?" he said startled, and glanced over at her.

"Are you alright? You seem, I don't know, anxious or something," she asked, and he shook his head.

"I'm fine. I just don't usually share my bed. This is awkward," he admitted. She hummed in assent.

"I don't either, but we have no choice. We have to make the best of this," she replied. He scoffed.

"I'm not seeing a bright side here Granger," he drawled. "I hate even sharing a room with other people, let alone a bed."

"Why? You share the boy's dorm with the other Slytherins. You don't like living with you friends?" She wanted to know. He shook his head.

"I can't trust anyone. Plus I don't fancy being murdered in my bed, that's why," he replied, before turning back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Well, I'm not going to hurt you, and no one can get in here but us, so you should be able to rest easy," she told him reassuringly. He turned back to her again.

"How do I know that? You could hex me in my sleep," he reminded her, and she looked offended. She leaned up on her elbow and looked him in the eye.

"Are you going to do anything to me while I'm asleep?" She asked plainly. That caught him off guard. He swallowed hard.

"No," he said quietly. "Of course not." And he meant it too. He had been serious about not fighting with her.

"Then what on earth makes you think I'll do anything to you? I'm Miss Goody-Goody as well as Miss Know-It All," she said sarcastically. He shrugged.

"I don't trust anyone but my family Granger. I'm sure you understand that," he said. She sighed.

"I promise I will not hex you in your sleep. How could I, when my wand is all the way over there? I'd have to get up to get it, and you are stuck to me, so you'd have to get up too. In which case, it would be impossible to hex you without your knowledge, and," he clapped his free hand firmly over her mouth for the second time that day.

"Alright, I believe you, now shut up so I can attempt to go to sleep," he let go of her mouth and tucked his hand back under his head. She was a little affronted, but recovered quickly, and smiled.

"So you trust me then?" She hedged, and he rolled his eyes.

"If I say yes then will you shut up and go to sleep?" she nodded, and he smirked.

"While you are lying here next to me, attached to me, and unable to reach or use you wand, then yes, alright?" she tittered a bit. She had no idea why it should matter if he trusted her or not, but given the circumstances, she had no choice, but to trust him, and she wanted him to trust her as well.

"Good enough," she yawned widely, and snuggled back in to the pillow. "Good night," she sighed.

"Goodnight…again," he replied tersely.


End file.
